


Sometimes it’s just to much

by Spencersomega



Series: Drabbles [11]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Single Parents, Some kind of character analysis, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spencersomega/pseuds/Spencersomega
Summary: “Sometimes it is just to much, even for Aaron Hotchner.”





	Sometimes it’s just to much

Sometimes it is just to much, even for Aaron Hotchner.

 

Aaron Hotchner with the famous ‘hotchner glare’, the position as unit chief of the BAU and a former prosecutor.

 

He stared down serial killers and helped catch the worst people but right now, none of that mattered.

 

Right now he was at his breaking point. He couldn’t do it anymore.

 

Everyday Jack looked more and more like Haley and it reached the point where he couldn’t look at his own child anymore without seeing his ex wife dead on the floor because he was to late.

 

Everything Jack did reminded him of Haley. The way he laughed, talked, his smile and sometimes the way he walked.

 

It all reminded him of Haley and a second later he was reminded that Haley wasn’t here anymore and will never be able to see their son grow up.

 

She won’t be at his high school graduation, his college graduation. She won’t be here when he leaves for college and who can guarantee that he can be here?

 

He could be called out on a case and the only people that would be there for Jack then would be his aunt and uncle. Not his father.

 

And the promise he made to Haley before she died isn’t something he can do.

 

He can’t show his child what true love is. His childhood made him incapable of showing emotions because emotions made his father angrier and the hits and kicks got harder.

 

The only woman who got through his barriers was Haley and he drove her away with his work.

 

He was never there for here and buried himself in his work. Just like he is doing it now.

 

He is burying himself into his work to escape the reality of being a single parent and his son is the one who’s suffering because of it.

 

Jack lost his mother and if Aaron continues to bury himself into his work, it’ll slowly but surely destroy him and his son will lose him too.

 

All the promises won’t be worth anything then but isn’t that the reason promises are made in the first place?

 

They’re made to promise something to someone but in the end all promises are broken and the promises to Haley are slowly breaking too.


End file.
